An inductively coupled plasma (ICP) is a type of plasma source in which the energy is supplied by electric currents which are produced by electromagnetic induction and by time-varying magnetic fields. An inductively coupled plasma can be used for sample chemical analysis, such as in atomic emission spectroscopy (ICP-AES), mass spectrometry (ICP-MS), and reactive-ion etching (ICP-RIE).